


not even a part of yours

by deaconwrites



Series: two hundred word prompts [3]
Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by You (TV 2018), Stalking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaconwrites/pseuds/deaconwrites
Summary: why the hell do i  r e a r r a n g e  my world for you…when you pretend i’m not even a part of yours?
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Joe Goldberg
Series: two hundred word prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586386
Kudos: 5





	not even a part of yours

**Author's Note:**

> season two of you came out and I thought this prompt was perfect for joe. [prompt credit at the end]

You. Standing there, that book in your hand. You are so special. So, you. You’re mine. And there you are, in your fancy apartment that's too big for you and that you can’t afford, but somehow you manage. You’re reading that book that I suggested, that you bought at my bookshop. But your attention has been snatched away from your readings. Someone at the door perhaps? Peach? No. Fuck. Some fucking guy. Not Benji. I took care of that piece of shit. What the fuck, Beck? I give you everything. I changed just for you. I know who you are, Beck, and this isn’t you. He is just using you because you let him, and he can’t even do it right. He can’t treat you like I can. I can take care of you. I do whatever I can to make you happy, yet you still pick that piece of shit over me. You belong to me, Beck. He does nothing but hurt you. We were meant to be together. _Why the hell do I rearrange my world for you, when you pretend I’m not even a part of yours?_ How selfish are you? Everything I do is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> https://rpmusings-galore.tumblr.com/post/184420482181/why-the-hell-do


End file.
